When Dreams Become Reality
by DoctorPotterxx
Summary: What would happen if before going to Venice, The Doctor, Amy and Rory bumped into someone. What if she was from a parallel universe? What things would change? And what would stay the same?
1. No, Way!

Hi everyone! This is my first story so yeah, reviews would be great! :D

This is one of those, Doctor Who fan meets the Doctor. So if you don't like-y tough!

Hope you all like it. I read a lot of OC stories and thought I'd try my own. So here we go!

**No, way...**

Five women were walking down the street in the dark, all chatting away. They had been out for the night and were now all heading home. Two of them had their mobile phone's out and were texting away while also listening in on the conversation the other three were having. One with Blonde hair and blue eyes was chatting the most. The other four just listening to her talking. One had black hair and green eyes, another with blonde hair this time with green eyes, the two blonde's looked like twins or sisters. Another had black hair with green through it, and grey eyes. The last had brown hair and brown eyes, it curled and went from dark brown at the roots to blonde at the bottom.

"Ah, but you forgot, Lexi. That guy at the bar couldn't stop staring at you." The Blonde with blue eyes grinned, looking at the brown haired girl, who rolled her eyes.

"I don't care I am telling you now, Carrie. I took no interest in any boys. I was out with you guys, to have fun, not go searching for some kind of boyfriend." Lexi shook her head at the blonde.

"Well, I would have went for him, he was kind of cute." The black haired girl with green eyes added.

"Yeah? Well, I bet he would have ran if he saw you coming for him, Becks." Carrie laughed.

"He would have ran even faster just glancing towards Steph." The other blonde chimed in nodding at the other black haired girl who was completely occupied by her mobile.

"Sorry, what?" The said girl glanced up only just missing walking into a lamp post.

"Nothing..." Carrie laughed. "Right, well Caroline this is us." Carrie sighed as the two stopped near an alley.

"Do we need to go to dad's tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Yep, Say goodbye." Carried laughed. All five said short goodbyes before almost all of them split. The two blondes went one way and Becks, went another. Steph staying not even noticing a thing had happened.

"Steph?" Lexi laughed. "Uh, your supposed to be going that way."

"Huh? Oh! Oh my god! Sorry! Bye, see you tomorrow!" She called out running after the blonde's leaving Lexi by herself. Lexi sighed shaking he head before going on forwards. Alone. She hated how they near enough all stayed a mile away from each other. Although, she did find it funny, with all their different personalities, they hadn't all fell out. She headed down another alley and her mobile beeped. Taking it out it was from an unknown number. She frowned, who has a new number? No one as far as she could remember. She answered bringing the mobile to her ear.

"Hello?" She questioned. There was nothing. She stared at the mobile in confusion stopping in the middle of the alley. She hung up on the number. Just before she took a step forwards, the number rang again.

"Seriously, who is this? Stop calling if your not going to say anything!" Lexi snapped at it. Still getting nothing she hung up again ignoring it every time it rang as she continued on her way home. She had to enter another alley and groaned annoyed as she answered the mobile again.

"What?" She exclaimed. Again hearing nothing. This time though she left it. They can waste their money for all she cares. Lexi began to walk again. Then something came through the mobile. A beeping noise. It gradually got louder. Lexi being creeped out tried to hang up again but for some reason this time it wasn't working.

"No... No hang up! Hang up! Stop doing that!" She frowned hitting random things tapping at the touch screen. "Shut up!" As the beeping increased her vision started to blur. "Seriously... cut... it out..." She muttered before everything went black...

* * *

Lexi groaned turning onto her back. There was a light in her face. She could tell it was bright through her eyelids. She opened them quickly getting blinded by the sun.

"Ow! Ok shouldn't have done that." Lexi grumbled rolling over. She felt something pressed against he shoulder and once she was facing down she opened her eyes not getting blinded. Of course, it was her mobile. It had landed on the floor somehow. Then she remembered the insane beep noise coming from it making her black out. She tapped her mobile going to the recent calls list to find it empty.

"Huh? Well, that's weird." She muttered, she moved to contacts to find none. Not even Caroline's number! Lexi quickly glanced round. "Well I'm still in the same place right? Oh god, I'm talking to myself. I'm turning into the Doctor." She laughed at herself and managed to walk out of the alley fine. Lexi stood eyeing the streets. It must be early in the morning. Otherwise the streets would be full right? She heard footsteps and turned only to collide with someone and fall to the ground. "Yeah, just what I need thanks." She muttered.

"Er, sorry." Came a voice. Lexi knew that voice. So her eyes being closed from impact on the ground snapped open and she sat up. Getting a headache.

"Oww." She grumbled not even bothering to check it out anymore. Her hand flew to her head, she looked at her hand after feeling something wet on her head. Her fingers had turned red. Blood. Well this day started off great. She stared at her hand, her vision wobbling slightly. She struggled but kept her eyes open.

"Rory! Need help over here!" The Voice from the person shouted. Ok, where had she heard that name before? But she didn't get time to do anything everything was going black again and her head just felt so heavy. Something caught her, that was all she knew before blacking out once more...

* * *

The first thing Lexi was aware of when she was waking, was the fact she was no longer on the ground in the middle of a street. She could feel a mattress, so she was in some kind of bed. She was aware of voices but they were all jumbled and she couldn't make it out. She could hear a beeping. She sat up her eyes opening up and she panicked. What was that beeping? The same beeping from her mobile. But she looked to see blurred figures rushing towards her. She couldn't make out what they were saying and frowned. Her head was throbbing.

"Can... Under... 'nd me?" Was all she got, she guessed the blurred figure was asking if she could make out what they were saying. So she shook her head frowning.

"You need to lie down, sleep." She heard that time. She shook her head, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to know what the hell was going on! But again she ended up slipping into blackness...

* * *

This time when Lexi woke everything was clear again. The beeping she realized was a heart monitor machine. She relaxed at that. It wasn't that insane beeping that started it all. She opened her eyes to find she was in a room that was about the size or a small flat. It was almost like a mini hospital too. It had white walls with circle indents along it. Which made he think of Doctor Who, one of the first console rooms. She still had a headache though. Lexi also noticed she was alone and sighed. She really wanted to know what the heck happened. Just as that thought passed her mind someone brushed past the door.

"Ah, hello, someone's awake." The man called. Lexi slowly looked over to the door not really caring until her eyes hit him. She sat up really fast blinking. What? The heart machine went faster and her eyes widened. Ok, well it's not like that wouldn't happen to you if you saw Matt Smith. Or the Doctor for that matter. Even though he's the less likely one.

"It's ok! You safe! I wont hurt you. Calm down." He called rushing over clearly thinking she was panicking. Lexi nodded knowing anyway. He quickly ended up sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So, now that your awake we can get some things sorted out. What's your name?" He asked.

"Alexis, well Lexi. Lexi Kara Smith." Lexi replied, she couldn't help staring at him. Well, what else was she going to do! There's a very famous person sitting not that far away from her. Her heart was still racing.

"Really though, calm down, We're not going to hurt you." He grinned tapping the heart monitor showing he knew how fast her heart was going.

"We?" She questioned. Lexi expected him to say something along the lines of Karen and Arthur or Moffat. But that's not what he said.

"Amy and Rory. Rory's the one who done all the fixing you really. He wouldn't let me near you." He laughed. Lexi frowned at that. Amy? Rory?

"Amy and Rory?" She asked.

"Yep! I was planning to drop them off in Venice for a wedding present. But we landed here instead which, yeah, they weren't very happy about." Matt Smith was now coming along as The Doctor to Lexi.

"Hold on, Landed?" Lexi asked, if he said TARDIS she was going to freak out.

"Er, yeah, Me and Amy and Rory we travel. Your actually inside the ship right now. TARDIS, that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Clearly the Doctor, started.

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space? So you can travel in time and space?" Lexi breathed out looking around the room, she only ever seen the console room. Well, and some corridors form the episode 'The Doctor's Wife' But hey, now she's inside the real thing. Plus she knew the answer anyway.

"Yep." The Doctor said just as Amy and Rory appeared in the door. Rory wearing his 'Rory's Stag' Top. Lexi started laughing at him. Rory the Roman, but not yet. Clearly. _Aw, I missed River! _She thought.

"Oh, is she feeling better?" Rory asked.

"Yes she is..." The Doctor replied not looking away from Lexi. Clearly suspicious about why she was laughing.

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?" Rory asked.

"I was just walking home, normal boring life. But I kept getting these calls, but there was no one talking or anything. But the last I remember there was a loud beeping sound. Then I blacked out and woke up here really." Lexi explained.

"Well, that's weird." Amy muttered.

"I know right! I mean, normal boring life, then he tells me I'm on something called a TARDIS." Lexi grinned playing along. They were falling for her act by the look of it.

"Right, you two! Venice!" The Doctor happily cheered normal happy self.

"Wait! I want to come! I've never been abroad." Lexi shouted throwing the covers from her. She was still wearing her skinny jeans, converse, her black and purple top now creased from lying down. She stood up jumping to her feet.

"You need to rest." The Doctor told he trying to sit her down.

"But I'm fine. Please? Then I'll rest." Lexi did the full puppy dog eyes. The Doctor looked like he was debating in his head.

"Oh, Fine! But if you get into any danger. It's not my fault. Lexi flattened out her top the best she could and followed to the console room. This was going to be fun...

**And I just want to end it here! Please leave a review behind telling me what you think! I'd love to hear any ideas or whatever you have. UNTIL NEXT TIME! Oh and uh... REVIEW! XD**


	2. Space Fish Bite

Hey everyone! Thank you so much if you reviewed! And same goes if you added this to your favourites or even if you alerted.

I'm glad I'm getting somewhere lol. Plus, I don't own any of this... yadda yadda yadda. Apart from Lexi I made her and her friends up.

**Space Fish Vampires In Venice.**

They walked along corridors heading to the console room. Lexi remembered she had to act like she had no idea about anything. "Er, how big is this ship? Wouldn't it get noticed?" Lexi asked knowing anyway.

"Actually, just you wait until you see the outside." The Doctor grinned. Lexi realized he technically hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Hold on, you haven't said yet. Who are you?" She asked almost laughing at that she bit her tongue to stop herself.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor grinned like the mad man he is.

"Doctor who?" Lexi questioned. _Ooh, is time going to blow up I just asked THE question?_ She thought.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor laughed. _I wonder how long I could keep this thing going... _Lexi thought.

"Your called the Doctor?" Lexi grinned keeping asking.

"Yep!" The Doctor laughed again

"Doctor's a title not a name, it's like if I went round telling everyone to call me... um, I dunno, the Professor or something." Lexi grinned she was beginning to annoy him, she could see it. "So what's your _name_."

"My name is the Doctor, and that's it." He said. Lexi grinned she was really getting to him now. The TARDIS made a noise and Lexi guessed she was finding it funny. Amy and Rory certainly were. All the way to the console room she asked questions. Mainly just to annoy the Doctor.

"But, you three saved me, I deserve to at least know your names." Lexi tried again with the names.

"Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, and the Doctor." The Doctor pointed at each even himself. Lexi sighed, well what was she expecting him to say 'Oh you could call me Theta Sigma'? As if he'd just blurt out the closest thing to his real name. Lexi wondered how long it would take before one of them realizes she knows too much. Then she'd get to tell them about Doctor Who!

* * *

Finally reaching the console room Lexi stopped the annoying question time thing she had going on. Lexi looked firstly over to the wall that was usually not there. Well, the TARDIS on TV had a wall missing so that they could actually film the people right? That wall. Then she stared at the console Zigzag plotter, Atom accelerator, Wibbly leaver, De-materialization leaver, Blue boringers aka the stabilizers. Oh the list went on. Lexi was glad she had tried to remember most of them. She learned a lot about the TARDIS in the Adventure game TARDIS. You got to know what nearly every single thing on the console did.

"Right then, Venice!" The Doctor grinned pulling leavers putting in co-ordinates.

"Yeah, I'll be glad to finally have a relaxing time with no running for our lives. What do you think Rory?" Amy laughed.

"Er, yeah great." Rory muttered. Lexi remembered this was the time he wasn't so keen on the Doctor, because of Amy kissing him. The Doctor piloted the TARDIS, badly. But landed them in Venice this time round. The Doctor left first, Lexi managed to get there before Amy and Rory she really wanted to get the 'feeling' when you step out. She remembered Martha said she had missed the feeling. She nearly laughed as she looked around. 1580 if she remembered right.

"Venice! Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!" The Doctor speaks but Amy and Rory are too busy looking around in amazement. Lexi is the only to notice. "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooh, that reminds me." The Doctor rambled checking his watch. "1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken" Ah so she did remember right.

"It's a blue box." Lexi said remembering she had to act like she had no idea. She grinned, remembering the Doctor's line from earlier, when he likes it better when people say, 'It's bigger on the inside'. But shame that's not what she's going to say. Well, not exactly. "It's... Dimensionally transcendental." Lexi muttered. The Doctor laughed at that. Rory and Amy just looked confused.

"Er, what?" Rory muttered.

"It's the scientific way of saying something's Bigger on the inside." The Doctor grinned.

"You said 'Time and Relative Dimension in space' so it's another dimension yeah?" Lexi grinned, it was like she was suddenly smart. The Doctor nodded grinning. Lexi remembered something. "You owe Casanova a chicken?"

"Long story, we had a bet." The Doctor grinned walking off. Lexi wondered if it was the same bet he mentioned in 'the Almost people' plugging his brain into the planet to halt it's orbit. Hmm. A man dressed in black stopped them from continuing into the city.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." The guy said. What do you know, Psychic paper time. The Doctor pulled it out looking a little bored.

"There you go, fella." The Doctor said as he took the paper. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

"I am so sorry, your holiness. I didn't realize." The guy bowed, Rory looked confused and Lexi tried to look like she had no idea either. The Doctor took the paper back and Rory took it to have a look.

"No worries, you were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?" The Doctor asked. Lexi was trying to figure out how this could be possible now. Parallel universe? Like people have done in fan fiction stories on the internet. Well, they usually ended up falling in love etc. That, would never happen, it's the Doctor we're talking about. Plus, River may be married to him, but like she said to Amy about Kovarian. That was in a aborted time line in a world that never was. So technically they aren't married.

"Well, checking for aliens! Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." The man said, Lexi nearly laughed.

"Aliens?" Lexi muttered, shaking her head, trying to keep her act up. He hasn't said he is an alien yet.

"Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me. The Plague!" Amy snapped at the Doctor elbowing him.

"Don't worry, Viscountess." The man said, Amy sighed. "No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He pointed at a crest on a box he was carrying.

"How interesting." The Doctor began but Lexi cut him off.

"I heard the plague died out years ago." Yes it was part of the Doctor's line. Lexi knew that. The Doctor gave her a look, but she didn't see it.

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri seen it with her own eyes, streets piled high with bodies, she said." The man said, Lexi was annoyed she still didn't know his name. The guy goes to question other people and The Doctor and Amy move on.

"According to this, I am your eunuch!" Rory called after Amy who turned with a blank face like she didn't care.

"Oh, yeah, I'll explain later." Amy muttered Rory and Lexi started to move.

"What about me?" Lexi asked.

"Er, your just the same as Amy." He told me.

"Can I see?" Lexi asked she reached out and he gave her it. She found it blank just like on the show.

"See, just there." Rory pointed at it.

"Er, yeah, yeah. I see." Lexi lied she and Rory caught up with the Doctor and Amy. Lexi kept a hold of the paper. They all find a spot on the bridge and watch as there is commotion. Lexi turned to face the Doctor and watched then when he spun round taking off she ran after him. Oh, she was not loosing him.

"Doctor, wait up!" She called. The Doctor actually turned surprised.

"You followed?" He asked.

"Well you took off. Amy and Rory's date, I'm not involved in that am I?" Lexi asked.

"Ok, fine." The Doctor muttered, he jumped down some steps and Lexi spotted the guy who was getting his daughter out. Guido if she remembered right.

"Who were those girls?" The Doctor asked making Guido stop.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school." Guido muttered.

"Our first day here." The Doctor told him, Lexi grinned noticing he actually included her into it. "Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion." He changed to whispering "So, why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face... like an animal." Guido answered.

"I think it's time we met this Signora Calvierri." The Doctor said.

"We?" Guido questioned.

"Us two, you don't have to come." The Doctor frowned. They came up with a plan and headed back towards the school.

Guido distracts the guards calling for Isabella. The Doctor and Lexi walk along the side and the Doctor sonic's the door open. Once inside they signal to Guido who stops annoying the guards.

"Aren't you going to ask?" The Doctor muttered.

"Ask what?" Lexi asked confused.

"What this is." The Doctor grinned holding up his sonic. Lexi shrugged.

"I don't really care at the moment, tell me later, once we're out of danger. Waste of time if you tell me now." She muttered, he just laughed at her.

"Well then. Split up or stick together?" He asked as they came across two separating corridors.

"Faster if we split, but also more dangerous." Lexi muttered.

"I like that." The Doctor grinned clearly mad.

"Fine. See you soon." Lexi laughed. "Although, one thing first."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"When the guy was checking us for the plague, he said Alien and Amy was annoyed, at you." Lexi said even though she knew why.

"Well, I'm not human." The Doctor shrugged about to walk off.

"Ok, that's weird. So your an alien, and from your point of view I'm an alien?" Lexi asked, still knowing.

"Yep, meet here again in ten minutes." He said running off down one corridor. Lexi took off down the other. But she didn't even get that far before running into a soaking wet Francesco.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked. Lexi stared at him.

"Er, School inspector?" She tried pulling out the psychic paper. He eyed he but grabbed the paper. He smirked but handed it back and walked off. She cant have got away with that. They know psychic paper, they asked the Doctor if he was the owner of it when it was near the end of the episode.

"Ok, then?" Lexi muttered. But she turned running back to where the Doctor would be and waited. He ran out seconds after she got there running past grabbing her hand on the way. Lexi was pulled along by him.

"I just met some vampires!" He exclaimed as they crept along and out again.

"I met some too." Lexi lied. "But seriously Vampires?"

"I know!" The Doctor grinned pulling her along he spotted Amy and Rn up to her on the bridge. Lexi ran to Rory it was a shame how out of place he was in this episode.

"We just ran into a vampire." He told her.

"Did you! We ran into their house!" Lexi grinned at him. He did see a little happier with that moment than the way it went in the episode.

"Really?" Rory asked, Lexi just nodded at him.

"Right, first." The Doctor began as Lexi and Rory finally reached them. "We need to find a way back in there somehow."

"What!" Rory shouted.

"How do we do that?" Amy asked.

"Back in where?" Rory asked.

"The Vampires house." Lexi muttered to him. He knew what was happening now.

"Come and meet our new friend." The Doctor grinned, he lead them off and found Guido and they all went to his house.

* * *

Guido has rolled out a map of Venice across the table. The Doctor, Lexi and Amy looking over it while Rory, sits on the barrels of gunpowder, not knowing they contain it, yet. "As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor." Guido told them.

"You need someone on the inside." Amy and Lexi said at the same time. They both looked at each other and nearly laughed.

"No." The Doctor said right away.

"You don't even know, what we were going to say." Amy frowned at him.

"That we pretend that one of you, or both of you are applicants for the school to get you inside. Then one of you or both come down and open the trap door for us." The Doctor said looking up from the map at them.

"Ok, so you did know what I was going to say." Amy sighed.

"Are you insane?" Rory laughed.

"We don't have another option." Lexi grinned knowing it was going to happen anyway. She sat down next to where the Doctor was and started to play with the curls in her hair. She did that sometimes.

"He said no, you two should listen to him." Rory muttered.

"There is another option." Guido started pointing towards the gunpowder barrels.

"Gunpowder?" Lexi asked him, Guido nodded. Rory frowned standing slowly now scared.

"Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive." The Doctor muttered.

"What do you suggest then? We wait until they turn one of them into an animal? Or both?" Guido said looking between me and Amy.

"I'd be there what? Three, four hours tops, and Amy could keep look out if she's with me." Lexi grinned, the Doctor smiled a little before focusing again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." The Doctor began but he gave up. "But I have to know. We go together. Say you're my daughter." He pointed between him and Lexi.

"Daughter? You look like a nine year old." Lexi laughed. Was she getting Amy's part?

"Too weird I hardly know you lot. Boyfriend?" Lexi suggested blushing a little.

"What about me?" Amy asked.

"No, no no no. If you ran into them then it'll be too suspicious, both of you going. Plus Rory wouldn't want you to get hurt." The Doctor began.

"Well I want to. What if something happens and she cant make it, back up. You know?" Amy tried. "Me and Rory go in after you and say he's... my brother?"

"What? So I'm not your fiancé any more?" Rory said shocked.

"Just to stop suspicions." Amy nodded.

"Actually, I thought, You _were_ brother and sister and you, were his fiancé." Guido put in, pointing at Amy and Rory then Lexi and the Doctor. Lexi blushed.

"No. I've just met them all." Lexi told him. _I wish though_ she thought.

"This whole thing is mental! They're _vampires_ for gods sake!" Rory shouted.

"We hope." The Doctor added right away.

"So if their not Vampires?" Amy asked.

"Makes you wonder what could possibly be so bad, it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a Vampire." The Doctor said acting like a child showing his teeth at the last word. Lexi suddenly turned to Amy.

"You know we _could_ go as sisters, that way the Doctor definitely wont be recognised and we'll both get in." Lexi suggested.

"No! No, at least Rory with one of you at the least!" The Doctor frowned. "That's even more dangerous. If your going together like that then Rory with the both of you. I'm not taking to big a risk."

"Fine." Lexi sighed.

* * *

Amy, Lexi and Rory stand as petitioners in front of Signora Calvierri. Rory is wearing Guido's clothes and Amy and Lexi are both wearing a simple skirt and blouse that once belonged to Isabella.

"So, basically, our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola... driver... so... money's a bit tight... so having my sisters go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers." Rory finished awkwardly. Lexi stared at them. Francesco shows an interest in Amy and Lexi for a reason, he stands in front in the middle of them.

"Have we met?" Francesco asked both of them.

"I've just got one of those faces." Rory muttered.

"I wasn't talking to you." Francesco glared at him.

"We've got the same face... which is because we're his sisters!" Lexi laughed awkwardly.

"Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?" Signora Calvierri asked the servant while glaring at Rory.

"Signora, they have references from the King of Sweden." Carlo responded.

"What? Let me see." She holds out her hand and Rory walks to throne and hands her the psychic paper which Lexi had given him earlier. "Well, now I can see what got my steward so excited." She gave it back to Rory. "What say you, Francesco? Do you like them?"

"Oh, I do, Mother. I do." Francesco grinned circling both of them Lexi watched him watching for anything he would do.

"Then we would be delighted to accept her. Say goodbye to your sisters." Signora told Rory. Rory and Amy grip each other's hands just before Carlo leads a stuttering Rory away.

"Tell Uncle... Doctor...I'll see you both pretty soon, OK?" Amy begins, Rory manages to stay at the door a moment longer. "We'll be fine." She laughs behind Amy, Francesco bares his teeth and Rory sees as the door closes.

"A- Amy!" He manages to yell, Lexi glared at Francesco. Who was now normal looking again.

* * *

Carlo began to take Amy and Lexi to their new rooms. They have to share with other Girls. "There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here." Carlo instructed.

"Blimey, this is privet education then?" Amy mutters to Lexi.

"There's Isabella." Lexi said nodding to the very person, all the other girls already Vampire fish like, left the room. Amy went to Isabella.

"Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?" Amy asked.

"They, um... they come at night. They gather around my bed and they take me to a room... with this green light and a chair with... with straps, as if for a surgeon." Isabella told them.

"What happens in there?" Amy asked.

"I wake up here. The sun burns my skin like candle wax." Isabella told her shaking her head.

* * *

When night came around both Amy and Lexi had stayed awake and they got out of bed. "Ok, you go one way I'll go another, that way we'll find it quicker." Amy said.

"Good plan, bad idea, but what the hell?" Lexi muttered. Amy shook her head trying not to laugh at the strange comment. They split and headed off. Lexi walked for a while until she found the trap door.

"Ok, me then." She muttered. Lexi sat the lamp down and opened the door. She turned picking up the lamp but bumped into Carlo. She screamed a little dropping the lamp.

"Er, Hi? I must have been sleep walking?" She tried, but he just grabbed her pulling her along. Lexi nearly fell down the steps as he pushed her about.

"Control yourself child." Carlo muttered. They entered a room just as Isabella described. Some of the girls, Francesco and Signora were all waiting.

"Get your hands off me." Lexi cried.

"Psychic paper, did you really think that would work on me?" Signora asked.

"Actually, I didn't think I knew it wouldn't." Lexi blabbed. Then paused biting her lip she was not letting out anything else.

"Where are you from? Did you fall through the chasm?" Signora asked as she circled Lexi with Carlo holding her.

"Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process." Francesco muttered. Lexi realized she has now gotten herself a problem. She's in Amy's place and if the Doctor doesn't hurry, she'll be one of them.

"Hold your tongue, Francesco! I need to know what this girl is doing in a world of savages with psychic paper." Signora began as two of the girls bring forward a wooden chair with wrist straps. "Who are you with? I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you." Francesco sets a hook into an eye socket above the chair. "What are you doing in MY school?" One of the girls attaches an IV bag to the hook.

"Actually, I have no idea how I even got into this world." Lexi told them.

"Put her in the chair." Signora laughed.

"No! Get off of me! There is no way I'm becoming a stupid fish!" Lexi shouted, struggling as she was strapped to the chair.

"Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl." Signora said showing her fangs. Lexi screamed as Signora then bit her. When Signora pulls away from Lexi and stands, licking her lips. The girls leave. Lexi feels drained possible it was all too much for her to take in at once. TV show is real then she's bit by outer space fish vampires. Francesco leans down and runs a finger along her neck by the puncture wounds, Lexi tried to glare at him.

"Mother... where you drink from her, may we share? I'm so thirsty." Francesco asked.

"Of course, darling." Signora said still licking her lips.

"Get away from me." Lexi managed to mumble. Francesco took a bite anyway. She didn't even have the energy to scream.

"This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then... we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream... now faded." Signora told her after Francesco finished.

"Or you die." Francesco laughed moving some hair from her neck. "That can happen."

"Yeah, I know. 10,000 guy's waiting in the river. Your going to sink Venice. Oh, I know. But that wont happen, you'll be stopped." Lexi muttered. She kicked the perception filter just like Amy had and damages it making it show the fish form then it went back to the human form of Signora. They leave hearing running and voices. Lexi grinned thank god they didn't just forget her or anything. She waited a few more seconds before Isabella ran in undoing the straps.

"Thanks." Lexi smiled at Isabella still felling all to weak. Isabella and Lexi ran into the corridor, finding the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

"Ah! Lexi your alright! That's good." The Doctor quickly smiled before turning to the vampires.

"Quickly through here." Isabella called leading them to the way out again.

"They're not vampires." Lexi called as she ran behind the Doctor. They came across a door.

"What?" The Doctor asked as they all ran through.

"I saw them, They've got some machine, I kicked it and... they're aliens." Lexi grinned, the best explanation she could come up with. Without suspicion.

"Classic!" The Doctor laughed Amy also laughing behind them.

"That's _good_ news? What's wrong with you people?" Rory exclaimed panicking slightly.

"Come on, move!" The Doctor called as he made sure everyone was in, he kept stopping to throw the light at the vampires making them stop. "Keep moving!" He called again only this time we reached the door and Isabella rushed them all out.

"Quickly! Get out, quick!" Isabella shouted and once they were all out she tried to but the sun burned her.

"Oh, Come on run!" The Doctor tried to save her. The vampire girls appearing at the door.

"I cant!" Isabella shouted being dragged in. The Doctor runs at the door pounding on it trying to open it but gets electrocuted. He falls down unconscious. Lexi knows that he's just unconscious he's been hit by lightning. He'll wake up pretty soon.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as her and Rory ran to check him. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's breathing." Rory told her.

"He's fine, he's been hit by lightning before. He'll be up in a minute." Lexi accidentally said.

"What? How would you know?" Amy asked suddenly on her. The Doctor groaned waking interrupting them.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rory asked. The Doctor waved his hand at him as he got up.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, I've had worse." The Doctor muttered. Amy gave Lexi a look.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"I need to have a word with miss Calvierri." The Doctor muttered walking off.

* * *

They met back up with him in Guido's house. He used the sonic on Lexi's neck taking a look at the bite. "Ah, your fine, open wide." He said, Lexi held her hand up knowing. He rolled his eyes but sat the piece of candy on her hand. Lexi grinned putting it in her mouth. "Ok, I need to think, come on brain, think, think, think, think!" He sat at the Table Rory and Amy next to each other on one side, Lexi and Guido on the other.

"If their fish people it explains why they hate the sun." Amy said.

"Stop talking, brain thinking, hush." The Doctor said placing a hand over her mouth.

"It's the school I don't understand." Rory muttered. The Doctor nodded at Amy who covered his mouth.

"Stop talking brain thinking, hush." The Doctor repeated.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido added.

"Ah-ah-ah!" The Doctor frowned annoyed he didn't get the message. Lexi rolled her eyes covering his mouth. Guido looked confused. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable..." The Doctor began to ramble on about it.

"She's going to try and sink Venice Doctor." Lexi muttered taking her hand off Guido.

"There you go again. How do you know that?" Amy asked, as the Doctor looked surprised taking his hand off her.

"She told me." Lexi lied.

"She's... She's going to sink Venice?" Guido asked as Amy gave Lexi a look of confusion, wondering how she really knew all that. Amy dropped her hand from Rory and The Doctor dropped his hand from Amy.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's converted." The Doctor realized.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women, you need... blokes." Rory muttered.

"She's got blokes." Lexi told him.

"Where?" The Doctor asked.

"She told me, 'There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water'." Lexi told them. At least she wasn't lying that time. Not exactly anyway.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ew. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's... that's... Ew." The Doctor stuttered at the end. There was a loud crashing about sound from the roof. "People upstairs are very noisy."

"But, There aren't any people upstairs. This is the top floor yeah?" Lexi asked. Yes, now she stole Guido's line.

"See I knew that. Did anyone else know that?" The Doctor asked grinning.

"Is it the vampires?" Rory asked, as there was noises as if someone was walking along the roof.

"Like I said. Not vampires, fish from space." The Doctor told him. There is a loud thump and breaking glass as the converted girls enter the room. There are more outside the window. Everyone stands quickly, startled. The Doctor brandishes the ultraviolet light. The Doctor uses the light to keep them back, the girls at the window smash the windows.

"What happened to them?" Guido asked as the Doctor soniced them.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so... Buxom. Ok... Move, come on!" The Doctor called to them as they all started to run out the house. All but Guido and The Doctor leave while disturbing some chickens. A few seconds later the Doctor runs out and the building explodes. The Doctor jumping to the ground.

* * *

They look up at what's going on and looking around the street at the damage, people screaming thinking it's the end of the world. "Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor told them.

"Then we need to stop her." Amy said ready for it. "Come on!"

"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor told her.

"You can't stop her on your own." Amy frowned.

"We don't discuss this! I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it! Huh?" The Doctor shouted. Lexi bit her lip, he was always kind of scary angry but he's faking it a little just now. She knows its for Rory's sake. Amy stormed off almost looking like she would cry any second.

"Thank you." Rory muttered chasing after her.

"And me?" Lexi asked.

"TARDIS." He said simply about to walk off.

"You know they really wont listen to you right?" Lexi asked. "And then what? I'm standing waiting outside for ages? No way."

"Just go to the TARDIS with them, please!" The Doctor frowned then hearing screams he ran off. Lexi ran off hoping to run into Amy and Rory. She gave up and ran after the Doctor, Maybe she'll just run into them on the way?

**And that's all for this chapter cause I've typed so much my fingers hurt now lol. But anyway! Will she tell her secret? What will happen next? And Why? WHY? Am I asking you? I know the answers! Don't I?**

**Please please please LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**

**Oh and uh, see you next time! **


End file.
